


Dancing the whole way home

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Feminization, Liam in knickers, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels <em>warm</em>, fingers a bit too big and clumsy as he traces the bow in the back of a pair of white knickers – they’re a part of the ‘just married’ collection and Liam’s pretty sure he won’t go for them. </p><p>They’re lovely, but so is the light blue pair he goes for next. He takes them down from the hanger, careful not to put them in front of himself to see if they’d fit him. He’s pretty sure what size he should wear, he’s not kept the pair he’d stuffed away back home, but he remembers every little thing about them – they were nowhere as pretty as the things he’s looking at now, but they still made him feel so very happy.</p><p>So very pretty.</p><p> <br/><em>Or: Liam wears knickers and thigh high stockings for Harry.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing the whole way home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a repost since I fucked up the one before a bit. Sorry about that!

Liam’s not planned to go in, but when he passes Victoria’s Secret he just walks right in, the beautiful lingerie in the windows pulling him in. Sheer white lace and fluffy wings making him forget that he doesn’t act on the feelings he’s filed away in his head as a part of sort of a silly thing he did when he still wasn’t sure about _what_ or who he liked. 

It doesn’t always work, but Liam’s good at thinking about other things most of the time. 

It’s mostly girls -- women -- in there, but there are some men too, and he doesn’t feel out of place. Anyone looking at him would assume he’s there to buy his girlfriend a present.

He’s not, but that _his_ secret. 

Everywhere he looks, there are new types of knickers, all sort of colours and materials making him almost dizzy. He feels warm, fingers a bit too big and clumsy as he traces the bow in the back of a pair of white knickers -- they’re a part of the ‘just married’ collection and Liam’s pretty sure he won’t go for them. 

They’re lovely, but so is the light blue pair he goes for next. He takes them down from the hanger, careful not to put them in front of himself to see if they’d fit him. He’s pretty sure what size he should wear, he’s not kept the pair he’d stuffed away back home, but he remembers every little thing about them -- they were nowhere as pretty as the things he’s looking at now, but they still made him feel so very happy.

So very pretty. 

When a girl comes to ask him if he needs help, if he’s looking for something for his girlfriend, Liam almost blurts out, _I don’t have a girlfriend_. Just out of habit, so used to people taking for granted that he’s straight when he’s not. Instead, he lets her guide him around, point out things that’d look good together. 

His stomach does a swoop when he picks up the tube of pink, shimmering lip gloss, just as he’s about pay. 

He spends way more money than he should. But he’s so excited to try out all the things in the pink bag, he couldn’t care less. 

It’s not until he’s on the tube back home to the flat he shares with Harry, his boyfriend for more than a year, he doubts his decision. He’s never once said a thing to Harry about this, he’s kept this to himself for years. 

What if Harry thinks it’s weird. _No_ , even worse, he might think that Liam is weird. Maybe he doesn’t want to look at Liam, with or without the knickers on after this? Harry might not like him anymore. 

Liam feels like leaving the bag, right there on the train. Fuck that he’s spent money on it, and that he really wants it. Wants to show it to Harry, too. 

Liam takes a shaky breath, tries to make his body relax again. Harry won’t laugh at him, he’s sure, Harry’s way too loving and nice for that. He’s also an honest person, who’s told Liam every little embarrassing detail about his life, so maybe it’ll be alright; they’ve done things in bed -- and in other places -- that aren’t exactly vanilla. Liam’s very fond of Harry’s colourful silk scarves, how they felt wrapped around his wrists as Harry tied him to the bed frame. 

This is a bit different, though, Liam’s never said a word about liking anything like this. 

He doesn’t leave the bag on the tube, already too attached to it. Now that he’s gotten so far, dared to go to an actual shop and buy himself things he likes, he won’t go back to pretending. 

If Harry doesn’t like it, he’ll simply wear them for himself. It’s for his own sake anyway. 

His back is straight, body stiff when he opens to door to the flat, and hearing the noises Harry makes in the kitchen does nothing to ease him, like it usually does. He’s nervous, can’t stop thinking about everything that could go wrong.

Harry smiles at him when Liam comes into the kitchen, the bag hidden mostly behind his back in an effort to put it off for a short moment. He just wants to say _hi_ first.

He gets a kiss on the cheek when he goes to see what’s in the pot Harry’s stirring; it smells delicious. 

“Hi,” Harry says, pushing back a curl that’s fallen out of his bun. “Missed you.”

Liam smiles, fond and warm all over. Harry’s smile is as always disarming, so open and lovely, and Liam’s never been able to resist his charm.

Not that he even tried to the first time they met at a party. Liam’s never fallen in love faster, harder than with Harry. 

“You too,” he says and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. He keeps his hands behind his back instead of wrapping Harry up in a hug, like he usually does. 

“You’ve been shopping?” Harry asks, curious and gleeful as he makes a playful grab for the bag. “Is it something for me? For my birthday?”

It’s a few weeks until Harry’s birthday, but Liam's already picked out his gift. A lens to Harry’s camera, something he knows Harry will love, probably a lot more than what Liam’s bought now.

Liam swallows hard; he doesn’t pull the bag away from Harry’s hands like Harry probably expected, his forehead crinkling together in confusion when Liam just _lets_ him take it.

“Hm,” Harry says as he looks at the bag, now in his hand. He still looks confused, but also amused, which confuses Liam until he adds, “Did you buy something for you sister’s birthday then?”

“What? _No_ ,” Liam blurts out, blushing a dark pink just thinking about how awkward that would be.

Harry wiggles his eyebrows when he lifts up a pair of knickers, almost see through in the bright light of their kitchen. Liam still finds them distractingly pretty. It’s almost worse when they’re in Harry’s hands, so much more real. 

Even though he’s terrified of the moment when Harry will figure it out, he wants it so much, his cock twitching in his jeans just from the thought of putting them on and showing Harry. Harry doesn’t seem to get it, though, that confused little wrinkle between his eyebrows back now that he doesn’t think it’s a gift for Liam’s sister. 

He doesn’t seem upset, at least, which Liam was a bit afraid of. That Harry would think he’d bought them for some girl he was seeing, that he might be cheating on Harry. 

“What then?” Harry asks when Liam stays silent. His eyes flick between the knickers in his hands, pulled out so he can see them properly, even the little bow in the centre. And the little cutout below, meant to show a little bit more skin. It’s sexy, Liam thinks, even when the panties is so small and dainty even without it. 

Liam takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut hard as he says, “It’s for me.” Harry’s silent, the only thing Liam can hear the popping noises from the stove. His heart is beating so hard he’s surprised that it’s not the only thing he can hear. “I want to wear them. In front of you, if you want?”

Harry’s staring at him when Liam opens his eyes, and Harry’s so still Liam’s afraid he’s reacted badly, that he’ll soon say something that will make Liam feel ashamed like he did the first time he pulled on a pair of girl pants. Rationally he knows that Harry’s never would be mean to him, but with the panic starting to build in his chest, it’s hard to think. 

“I know it’s weird,” Liam says and takes a step back so that he can get some space. It feels like his chest is too tight, and he can barely breathe. 

“No, no,” Harry says slowly, following Liam so fast he almost stumbles over his own feet. He drops the bag on the floor, but the panties is still clutched in his hand when he drags Liam into a hug. “It’s not weird. I was just surprised, love.”

Liam feels Harry’s warm breath against his neck, lips grazing his skin with how close he is. In a way, he still wants to run, hide in the bathroom until Harry forgot about it all. But Harry’s warm against him, and he’s not running away, just keeps murmuring soft words until Liam starts relaxing again. 

“You don’t mind?” Liam asks with a small voice.

Harry snorts out a laugh, hand rubbing slowly at Liam’s lower back. His fingertips push the hem up little by little until he can press a warm, comforting hand there.

“I really don’t mind.” Harry lifts his head so he can wink at Liam, and then rocks forward just slightly so Liam can feel Harry’s cock, the pressure steady and hot against his hip.

It’s not only Liam’s who’s hard, and maybe the humiliating feeling should stop him from being turned on, but not even that can calm his body.

“You want to show me what you bought?” Harry asks gently, like he’s the one who suggested it all in the first place.

Liam nods, fingers clumsy as he picks the bag up from the floor. He’s quiet as he empties it on the counter, watching Harry more closely than the items in it.

Harry drops the pale blue knickers on top of the small pile. Then he moves them around, so his chest is flat against Liam’s back, and his arms are wrapped around his stomach.“Which one is your favourite?” 

Liam bites his lip, leaning back against Harry. He feels safe, Harry all around him making him feel like nothing could go wrong. Lucky, is what he feels.

“Come on,” Harry murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. “Don’t be shy, love.”

Liam finds it hard to pick one thing. The lip gloss is exciting, and he can’t help thinking about how much Harry will love it when he’s got his mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock, lips shiny with gloss and precome. The knickers Harry picked up before is also tempting. 

“I think the stockings,” he whispers, as if it’s a secret for both of them. “I’ve never had any before.”

Harry hums, fingers digging in slightly where they rest on Liam’s stomach. “Then I think you should wear them for me,” he suggests, not even phrasing it as a question. Liam likes that, it makes him not think too hard or too long about what he’s about to do.

Liam cranes his neck around so he can see Harry, needing to see his face, make sure that he wants this too. That he’s not just humoring Liam. His cock against Liam’s arse maybe should be enough, but Liam needs more. Harry does look interested, though, so Liam nods and smiles, much more shyly than he’s done around Harry in a long time. 

“I’d like that.” His voice comes out rough, and he swallows and closes his eyes. He’s not even wearing anything yet, and he can feel himself chubbing up more. The slow push of Harry moving against him and _finally_ getting this, enough to make him shudder when he lets out a breath, not even realising he was holding it. 

“First we should eat,” Harry says and pulls away. Liam wants to drag him back in, beg Harry to fuck him against the counter, but the homemade tomato soup smells good. He won’t complain when Harry gives him what he wants. 

“Harry,” he whines, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. Okay, he won’t beg much. It’s just that the food will be there afterwards when they’re done fucking, so Liam can’t even feel bad about wanting to skip the meal. 

“Don’t _Harry_ me,” Harry says, taking the pot from the stove and walking over to the table. “We will eat and then I’ll clean up here while you make yourself ready.” He wiggles his eyebrows when he says ‘ready’, makes a ridiculously come hither look that both makes Liam want to giggle and actually go to his knees for Harry. 

Liam sits down at the table and listens to Harry’s long, rambling story about how his day at work. Liam’s mind is mostly elsewhere, and Harry’s stories tend to need a full attention to make really sense. Usually, Liam’s got no problem with that, loves listening to every word of them, but right now it’s difficult. 

Harry probably knows because he bumps Liam’s ankle with his foot from time to time. 

Just as Harry starts on a new sentence, about a cat and some kid that Liam’s pretty sure belongs to one of Harry’s co-workers, Liam says, “You want me to shave?” Then he stops talking, just as suddenly. His cheeks feel hot, so he must be blushing, but it’s also kind of amusing how Harry stops talking, mouth open and spoon held up, forgotten. 

Harry blinks slowly and then shakes his head as if he’s trying to clear his head. “You want to shave?” he asks, blowing on the soop with pursed lips. 

Liam shrugs, putting his hands on his lap and curling them together. He wouldn’t mind shaving; the stockings probably feel even better against his skin then. It’s just that it’s _another_ new thing, something he’s only ever dared to think about before.

Harry waits, raising his eyebrows when Liam doesn’t answer. Liam sighs, shrugging once more. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “I think I want that.”

“Then I want that too,” Harry says as he presses his foot against Liam’s. This time, he leaves it there, just a soft reminder that Harry is there for him no matter what.

Liam can’t stop smiling, and only eats half of his bowl of soup. Then he stands up, so fast the chair almost tips over. He laughs, scratching his neck. 

“Oh, you’re eager,” Harry tuts, shaking his head. He’s grinning, though, waving Liam off when he goes to pick up his bowl, meaning to put it in the sink. 

Liam’s stomach does hot swoop when Harry gives him a long look like he’s thinking about Liam undressed, possibly in his new underwear. 

“Go and put them on,” Harry says, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms. “Can’t wait to see them on you, love.”

Liam’s fingers shake when he picks up the things left on the counter, not wanting to wait one more second he takes everything with him. He can sort out what to wear when he’s in the bathroom with the door closed. Just being near Harry right now makes him want to rub his palm against his cock until he comes in his jeans. But then again, that’s normal for him when it comes to Harry so maybe he should be used to it. 

Liam can hear Harry singing softly to himself when he closes the door to the bathroom, taking a deep breath, and then another to slow his speeding heart. 

He starts with taking a shower, shaving his legs slowly. He’s careful not to nick himself, hands still a bit unsteady. In a way, he just wants to rush through it, but it’s also a nice, the ritual of getting himself ready for Harry. 

When his legs are smooth under his hands, he washes himself slowly, careful not to touch his aching cock. He’s already needy to come, and he knows that it won’t take much. Harry always makes him desperate for it, but this feels like being a teenager again, just the slightest touch making his toes curl and cock jump. 

Skin pink from the shower, he pulls the pale blue knickers on, adjusting himself so his cock is pressed against his hip, cockhead tucked in just under the frilly hem. Then he rolls on the white stockings, snapping the pale pink hem -- also with frills -- against his thigh. It makes him bite back a moan, and his fingers are almost on them again before he stops himself. 

He can tell Harry about _that_ later. 

The garter belt, perfectly matching the knickers is the last part of his outfit. He’s bought a bra, also a first for him, but it’s dark red and it doesn’t match what he’s got on now. He’ll save it for a later time. Then Harry can lick at his nipples through the flower covered lace. 

Maybe come on them, if he feels up to it. Liam wouldn’t mind. 

Liam pauses before he opens the tube of lip gloss, standing with it in front of the mirror. He’s not looked at himself until then, and it makes him feel a bit overwhelmed. He looks really pretty, sinful with tanned skin and sheer, sheer lace covering him up. When he twists around so he can see his arse, he’s pleased with the low cut model he picked out. 

The lip gloss takes of strawberries, and it makes his lips look full and pink. It makes him wonder how he’d look in proper lipstick, maybe a dark pink that’d leave marks all over Harry’s skin. 

With one last glance in the mirror, he opens the door. He’s not nervous anymore, just eager to show Harry how he looks. 

Harry’s already on the bed when Liam comes into the bedroom, and the sight of him makes Liam stop to take him in. Sitting with his back against the headboard, Harry’s slowly wanking himself off, one hand lazily tugging at his cock. 

“Fuck,” Harry murmurs and slows his hand, so it’s just a thumb rubbing just under the head of his cock. He seems at a loss for words then, just staring at Liam with wide, dark eyes. 

“You like it?” Liam asks, doing a slow twirl so Harry can see every part of him. The back is almost the prettiest part of the knickers, Liam thinks, the material not even covering half his arse. 

“Like it,” Harry snorts, causing Liam to giggle. Harry is really hard, cock deep red and the skin on his chest is flushed pink, he does look like he’s enjoying himself. “I love it. Just come here and let me bloody touch you.”

“Want you to touch me,” Liam mumbles as he sets himself on Harry’s lap, arse resting on Harry’s thighs. “Always want you to touch me.” Everything feels different when he’s got the stockings and knickers on; he wants to rub off on Harry’s stomach, come from how the lace feels against his cock, rough and soft both at once. 

“You look so fucking pretty,” Harry murmurs, causing Liam to flush with pride. He just sits there and lets Harry look at him, hands by his sides so he’s not in the way. 

His cock leaks precome in the knickers, he can already see a dark spot on the fabric. 

He knows Harry can see too, his fingers tracing over it so softly Liam almost can’t feel it, hips pushing up into the air when Harry pulls his hand away. Harry just grins and splays his hands wide over Liam’s thighs, thumbs rubbing back and forth on the smooth skin just above the stockings. 

Liam moans when Harry’s hands slide up his thighs, moving up and around until he’s got a firm grip on Liam’s arse. He shuffles forward so he can feel Harry’s cock against him, just a small layer of fabric between them, the stockings making his movements slow and clumsy with how he’s slipping on the sheets. 

He doesn’t mind, just giggles into Harry’s neck. 

“You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you, Harry says teasingly, fingers squeezing harder when Liam nods and moans again. “You like that, being called pretty?”

Liam nods, mumbling out, “Yes.” He rests his hands on the headboard, not sure he can keep himself steady without something holding him up. 

“That’s good,” Harry praises with a soft voice, rough but so gentle that Liam feels like crying with how much he loves Harry. How grateful he is. 

“You’re such a lovely girl for me,” Harry says, causing Liam to squeeze his eyes shut as something hot tugs low in his stomach. His cock twitches hard, and even though the tight fit of his knickers, Harry must be able to feel it because he laughs against Liam’s chest, mouthing wetly at one of his nipples. 

“Harry,” Liam says, overwhelmed and not sure what he’s asking for. It doesn’t matter, really, as long as Harry lets him stay there on his lap forever. 

Harry rubs his tongue over the nipple he’s got under his mouth, and then tugs lightly with his teeth, causing Liam’s hips to jerk forward. Harry laughs, does it once more. His hands never leave Liam’s arse, one thumb pressing dryly against his hole through the knickers. 

When Liam feels like he’s about to come, every noise that slips out of his mouth loud and shameless, Harry lifts his head and says, “I bet you’re wet and ready for me. Just want me to put me cock in you, yeah?”

Liam nods unthinkingly, movements jerky and uncontrolled as he rocks his hips forward. He’s so close, ready to soak his lovely knickers, and then one of Harry’s hands fits in between them, just palming his cock once. With one last roll of his hips, his cock swells up even more, and he comes in thick pulses, the lace getting sticky wet with it. 

Harry’s talking him through it, murmuring soft praise as he feels the shocks of his orgasm rush through him. 

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, feeling dirty but also incredibly good and he sinks back on Harry’s thighs. He’s not even touched Harry once, and now that he’s come, it’s all he can think about. “What do you want?” 

Harry tilts his head, hair falling out of his bun and cheeks bright pink. “I’d love to fuck you, if you’re still up for it.” He pats Liam’s bum lightly, just a playful slap that still makes Liam let out a small whine. 

Liam nods, fingers curling around the edge of the knickers. Harry stops him, shaking his head as he puts his hand on top of Liam’s. 

“Kind of want you to keep them on,” Harry says, knuckles grazing Liam’s spent cock as he takes Liam’s hand. 

“But I _want_ your cock in me,” Liam grumbles, mind slow from just coming. “As much as I love these things, I love your cock more.”

Harry groans and moves restlessly underneath Liam. “Right,” he says slowly, moving his hand to squeeze the base of his cock. “Can’t come _until_ I’ve it in you then.”

Liam giggles and uses his free hand to swipe two fingers at the wetness at the tip of Harry’s cock, slipping them into his mouth afterwards. 

“That’s really counterproductive if you want my cock in you,” Harry says, eyes zeroing in on Liam’s mouth. Liam grins, pushing his fingers deeper as he sucks at them, hollowing his cheeks. 

His fingers slip free with a wet _pop_ , and he can still taste the strawberry, along with a hint of the heady taste of Harry’s precome as he licks his lips. “Maybe could keep the stockings on,” he suggests with a small smirk. 

Harry nods once, pushing up to suck at Liam’s bottom lip, letting out a shocked little moan at the taste. Liam grins, pleased that he made Harry sound like that without a hand on his cock. They kiss for awhile, Liam’s cock twitching when Harry’s sucks on his tongue.

Neither of them thinks about the garter belt and when the knickers get stuck, they both giggle into each others mouths. Liam feels giddy and happy, all of him buzzing with want for Harry still even though he’s just come.

Harry pushes him back, so he’s on his back on the rumpled sheets, tongue between his teeth as he concentrates on opening the clasp on the garter belt that holds his stockings in place. Then he pulls the knickers off, tossing them on the floor without looking where they land. 

“Next time I’m going to fuck you with your pretty little knickers on,” Harry promises, mouth high up on the inside of Liam’s thigh. He pauses to suck a love bite there, Liam’s thighs locking around his head as the pain ebbs out in pleasure. “Just push them aside and fuck into your tight little hole.”

“Oh gosh,” Liam mumbles, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he tries to ground himself again. His cock is slowly starting to fill out again, and though he’s not all the way hard, it feels like every touch of Harry’s fingers, every word are pushing him closer and closer. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Harry says, sitting back up on his knees. He leans back, eyes on Liam the whole time he grabs the lube in the drawer. “Just going to finger you open, and then I’ll give you my cock.”

Liam nods and does as he’s told, feet slipping on the sheets as he plants them wide apart. It’s always intense getting fingered after he’s come, the rough burn of getting stretched causing him to shiver the same time he pushes back against Harry’s hand.

“Always taking me so well,” Harry murmurs, one hand on the inside of Liam’s thigh pushing him more open. “You look so lovely like this. Such a darling.”

Liam mumbles out something that’s meant to be Harry’s name, but when Harry fucks his fingers in harder, the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a cutoff moan. Harry grins so wide he gets dimples in his cheeks, and then he does the same thing again. 

By the time Harry’s got three fingers in him, slippery wet with lube, Liam’s rock hard again. His cock laying hard on his flat stomach. “Get in me,” he begs, not for the first time. 

Harry’s such a tease, nipping and sucking at the skin above his stockings; Liam just knows he’s bound to have pinkish marks there already. Every now and then, Harry licks at the tip of his cock, grinning up at him like he’s in no hurry at all. 

“Want you,” Liam says with a whine in his voice when Harry’s fingers once more rub against his prostate, his body tightening around them as if he’s trying to pull him deeper. “Please.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees with a small smile on his lips, fucking his fingers in one last time before he drags them out. Liam watches as Harry puts on a condom, dribbles more lube in his hand and then wraps it around his cock.

Then he _finally_ gets what he wants as Harry lifts his legs over his elbows and sinks into him, cock spreading him wide open. 

Liam’s cock blurts out precome on his stomach when Harry snaps forward, hips slapping against Liam’s arse. “Fuck,” he groans, fisting his hands in the sheets. 

“Always so pretty with a cock in you,” Harry says, words coming out slow and strained. He lets Liam’s legs down, pushing him open with hands on his sweaty and flushed thighs, eyes locked on where his cock sinks into him again and again. 

It doesn’t last long; Harry’s been hard for a longer time than Liam can keep track of -- especially with Harry’s cock splitting him open every time Harry shoves in hard once more. Liam can’t even blame how far gone he is on that, he’s come once before, but with Harry’s slowly opening him up and the hot breath on his cock as he did, it’s easy to understand anyway. 

“Can I come on you?” Harry asks, coming to a stop with his cock all the way inside of him. Like that he can feel it throb, and Harry moans when Liam clenches around him, nodding. 

“Good,” Harry murmurs as he surprises Liam by grinding into him instead of pulling out. “Just going to make you come first. Want to feel you come on my cock, doll.”

Liam nods, trying to raise his hips and meet Harry’s trusts, but his limbs shake when he tries. He just lies there and takes it instead, smiling up at Harry. “Won’t take much.”

With Harry’s hand around his cock, he comes with a loud moan, back arching off the bed. He’s shivering before he’s even done coming, every inch of him burning hot but most of all where Harry’s touching him. 

He feels boneless as he sinks into the bed again, but he still reaches for Harry when he pulls out and quickly takes the condom off, dropping it beside the bed when he’s done. Harry laughs, breaking off into a moan when he takes his cock into his hand, a tight grip around it as he fucks his hips forward, once, twice and then comes in white, thick spurts all over Liam’s stomach and chest. 

Liam’s a mess when he’s done, covered in his own and Harry’s come. He’s too lazy to get up, muscles protesting at even the slightest movement, so he just lies there and lets Harry clean him off, pressing small kisses to every part of him he can reach. Even his nose when he wipes away a stripe high up on his chest. 

It makes Liam giggle, but halfway through, he starts yawning again. He’s more or less asleep when Harry cuddles up to him, draping a leg over his thighs and an arm over his stomach. He’s still got the stocking on. 

“Lucky us, you bought more than one pair,” Harry says with a slow smile and a wink. Liam couldn’t agree more, but he just pats Harry’s cheek and grins back, too tired to do anything else. 

He really can’t wait to show Harry the rest, and he might have to buy something extra pretty to wear as a part of Harry’s birthday gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr fic post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/140520949359/fic-dancing-the-whole-way-home)


End file.
